disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
I Don't Think About it (song)
August 21, 2007 | Format = Digital Download | Recorded = 2006-2007 | Genre = Pop rock, Electronic | Length = 2:57 | Writer = M. Wilder,I. Angel, S. Fabisch | Label = Hatchery | Last single = | This single = "I Don't Think About It" (2007) | Next single = "If I Didn't Have You" (2008) }} "I Don't Think About It" is the debut single of Emily Osment, recorded for RL Stine's: The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It. The song was #1 in the Radio Disney Dot Com Top 30 beating fellow disney stars Miley Cyrus who was #2 and the Jonas Brothers who were #3. Radio Disney | Music | Dot Com Top 3 Osment also shot an accompanying music video for the song, released in the The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It DVD. The music video also premiered on The Cartoon Network. Tracklisting #"I Don't Think About It" (M. Wilder, I. Angel, S. Fabisch) - 2:58 Music video The music video was shot on set of RL Stine's: The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It. The music video also premiered on The Cartoon Network and on Jetix in Europe.The video features back stage scenes of Osment and the crew. It also features scenes of Osment playing the guitar and editing movie scenes.The music video has also behind the scenes and movie footage. Song release On August 21, 2007,the song was released in iTunes, U.S. A., U.K., Europe and Asia. In late 2007,the song premiered on KIIS-FM in Los Angeles, California and in Radio Disney (because of the number of requests from the website). It was on the album, Radio Disney Jams 10. Charts The song was #1 in the top 30 songs and was released on the Radio Disney Jams 10 CD.The song also ranked #2 in Philippines Top 20 and in the Top 100 Kids Singles. The song later ranked #8 in iTunes Top 30. Lyrics I Don't Think About It I don't think about it I don't think about it Misunderstood Everybody feels that way sometimes Oh oh oh oh I wish I could Fit in with all the rest, but I Oh oh oh oh Got my own style Got my own way I don't care what people say, yeah cause I don't think about it I don't think about it I don't think about it Bein' myself there ain't no doubt about it I won't cry any tears I'll just live without fear I'm so happy cause I'm Living my life and I don't think about it A shooting star Twinkling across the sky at night Oh Near or far I'm wishing everyting will be alright Oh oh oh oh Got my own dreams Got my own plan Gonna get there any way I can cause I don't think about it I don't think about it I don't think about it Bein' myself there ain't no doubt about it I won't cry any tears I'll just life without fear I'm so happy cause I'm Living my life and I don't think about it Got my own style Got my own way I don't care people say, yeah cause I don't think about it I don't think about it I don't think about it Bein' myself there ain't no doubt about it I won't cry any tears I'll just live without fear I'm so happy cause I'm Livin my life and I don't think about it I don't think about it I don't think about it I don't think about it Bein' myself there ain't no doubt about it I won't cry any tears I'll just live without fear I'm so happy cause I'm Living my life and I don't think about it Think about it Think about it I don't think about it Cause I'm living my life and I don't think about it References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Emily Osment